


Let 'em Win

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Dean Being an Asshole, Fighting, Fights, M/M, Makeup, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Is So Done, Yelling, over worked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get in a bad fight.</p><p>Dean realizes something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let 'em Win

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this for destiel. Obviously change the her to a him...

 

"Dean?"

Dean looked up from his work at Cas, "Ya? What do you need? I'm kind of busy Cas."

Cas nodded, "I was just wondering if you would tuck in Zepp today. She wants you too."

Dean sighed and rubbed his nose, "I can't. I have a ton of work to do by time tomorrow comes. Can you just tuck her in and tell her I will another day?"

Cas nodded and turned, walking briskly away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas picked up his daughter and took her to her room, "papa? Why isn't daddy tucking me in?"

"He has work to do little bug."

Zepp pouted, "I want him to tuck me in! He hasn't for forever!"

Cas sighed, Dean hadn't tucked Zeppelin in for a couple days. He was so busy the past few days. They had a setup, they would switch on and off every night with who tucked their daughter in and Dean was way past over due and Zeppelin was getting upset about it. She liked the setup they had.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to have me tuck you in Zepp." Cas sat Zeppelin down and she got up and ran away, running to the study.

Dean heard a knock and sighed, frustrated, "Cas I said-"

"Daddy."

Dean looked up at Zeppelin, "Yes sweetheart? I thought papa was putting you to bed."

Zeppelin pouted and crossed her arms, "I don't want papa to put me to bed. I want you."

Dean sighed, "I can't buttercup. I have a lot of work to do by tomorrow."

Zepp stomped her feet, "But I want you daddy!"

Dean's voice turned stern. "Now Zeppelin, I told you I can't. You're going to have to deal with papa putting you to bed. Now go back to your room and let daddy work."

Zeppelin stayed and glared, stomping her feet again.

"Zeppelin Winchester! Leave right now! I have a lot of work to do!"

Zeppelin ignored him.

"Don't be a bad girl Zeppelin. Now fucking leave or you're getting a spanking! Go!"

Zeppelin's eyes started to water, "Dean!"

Cas picked up his daughter and Zeppelin cried into his neck, "Don't swear at your daughter! She just misses you! Maybe if you stopped putting work before your family you would realize that!" Cas stomped away and went to Zeppelins room.

Cas laid Zeppelin down, she was still crying. The dog she had found, jumping on her bed, whimpering. 

"It's okay baby. Daddy is just frustrated with work. He'll tuck you in another day, I promise." Cas gave Zepp the teddy bear Dean had won her at a fair. She clutched it to her person and turned around.

Cas sighed and kissed her head, "Goodnight." He left the door open a crack and walked down to the study.

He leaned in the doorway and cleared his throat, arms folded. Dean didn't look up.

"I told you Cas that I need to get this work done for my boss by tomorrow. I'll apologize to her later."

Cas sighed, disappointed. He walked up to the desk and Dean looked up at him, "Dean you have been working too hard. You haven't spent a lot of time with me and Zeppelin. Take a break."

Dean huffed, "Cas I fucking can't. I need to bring in money for this family, for that to happen I need to work."

Cas stood up straighter, "You forget that I work too. I bring in money too. You have been putting work before your family Dean. Are we not a main priority anymore to you?"

Dean banged his hand against the desk, Cas didn't move an inch, "I'm working _for_ this family Castiel."

"You have been doing this for a long time now Dean. You put work over your family. I'm tired of it."

Dean stood up, "Why don't you cut losses and get out then! If you're so sick of me."

Cas stood shocked, then his face hardened, "Fine. Goodbye Dean."

Cas threw his ring down on the desk and turned around, he went to Zeppelin's room and picked her up, causing her to stir a little.

"Sh sweetheart. We're going to a hotel. Go back to sleep."

Cas packed a bag for him and Zeppelin and grabbed her dog and walked out, the bunkers heavy door slamming behind him.

Dean sat back in his chair and put his face in his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas called Sam, who was sleeping over at his girlfriends house, driving to a motel, far away from the bunker.

Sam's voice was groggy with sleep, it was about 1am, _'Ya Cas? You know it's like one in the morning right? Why aren't you asleep?'_

Cas's voice was choked up, "Sam. I am sorry for disrupting your sleep, I had just wanted to tell you where I was going. in case I had needed you to get Zeppelin, you would know where I was."

_'Why couldn't Dean get her? Where ya going? What's wrong Cas?'_

Tears slipped from Cas's eyes, "I left Dean, gave him the ring back. Dean had been putting other things before his family and I got tired of it. He was the one who had suggested I leave and that's what I did. I'm going to the motel a mile from the bunker, I'll text you the room number."

It was silent on the other side of the phone for a minute, _'Cas you know he didn't mean it. Go back home, figure it out.'_

"I can't. He had made his choice, choosing work over me and Zepp. I'm tired of it Sam."

Sam sighed, _'You know he loves you. You love him too. Go back to him, you will regret breaking it off.'_

Cas shook his head, even though Sam couldn't see. He parked his car in the parking lot of the motel, "He doesn't love me enough and he's proven that. I'm sure I will regret it but maybe it's best. Please do not tell Dean where I am at if he decides to come for me."

_'Cas you know I can't do that.'_

"Please Sam."

_'Fine Cas. Fine.'_

Cas let out a sigh, "Thank you." He ended the call.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean picked up his phone when he got a call, not looking at the ID, "Cassie, baby?"

_'What the fuck is wrong with you?'_

Dean let out the breath he was holding, "Sam. I-I know. I fucked up."

Sam laughed, _'No. You didn't just fuck up. You let the family you had always wanted walk right out the door. Giving him the idea to even do that!'_

Dean rubbed his face with his hand, "I know. I know-"

_'No Dean, I don't think you do. Cas had called me, crying. You're putting work before your family. Family is always first priority Dean. Not the other way around.'_

Deans voice was quiet, "Do you know where he went?"

Sam huffed, _'I'm only giving you where he went because I love Cas and Zeppelin, they deserve happiness and that is you. He went to the motel a mile from the bunker, room 210. Go apologize your sorry ass off and get him back. When I get back tomorrow I want to see my niece's happy face, if I don't I'm going to kick your ass Dean.'_

The phone was hung up and Dean got up, grabbing his jacket, keys, and Castiel's ring. He didn't need Sam to tell him to go get his family back, he would have done it himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a soft knock on the door and Cas tried his best to get his face to not look like he had been crying. He opened the door and almost slammed it closed again.

"Dean."

"Can we talk?"

Cas looked back at Zeppelins sleeping form and then back to Dean. He grabbed his key and stepped out beside Dean, closing the door.

Cas crossed his arms over himself and looked at Dean.

Dean scratched the back of his neck, "I want you and Zeppelin to come home."

Cas scoffed, "Why so you can just yell at us again? Choose work over us again?"

"Cas can you just stop? You know I needed to finish my work, it was important."

Cas huffed, "You know what Dean, you should just go back home. Me and Zepp are staying here since work is so important to you. Just leave."

Cas turned around to go back inside the room when he was spun back around and pulled into Dean's arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Cas, please. Come back home. I don't want to be in that house. Not without my family. You're right, I was so worried about work I neglected my family and _I'm sorry_. I won't do it again, just please, please come home."

Cas let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, "Okay. We'll come home."

Dean let go of him and they went inside.

"Can you pick up Zeppelin and put her in my car? I'll grab the dog and luggage. I'll meet you at home."

Dean nodded and picked up his daughter, strapping her in Cas's car and got in his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean waited anxiously for Cas to drive up. What if he decided not to come back?

Dean heard the bunker door open and feet descend the stairs, he let out a breath of relief.

He let Cas put Zeppelin to bed before he talked to him. He played with the ring he had in his pocket, looking up when Cas entered.

"Okay Dean, can we go to bed? I'm exhausted."

Dean nodded and took his left hand, "Though, I think you're missing something." Dean slid Cas's ring on his finger and smiled. That's where it belonged.

Cas smiled and Dean leaned in and kissed him, "I'm sorry Cas. Really. I love you so much. I love our life, our daughter."

Cas nodded, "I accept your apology Dean. Let's go to bed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good to see you two are okay now." Sam smiled at the little family when he had gotten home the next day.

All was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
